


Sanji x Cheated!Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Sanji x Cheated!Reader

As you made your way to class, you let out a long yawn, followed by a sigh. School was already bad, with the boring classes and prolonged lectures, but the people you’ve come to deem as especially bad. Particularly Roronoa Zoro. 

A while back, you’d confessed your feelings, and he accepted and reciprocated them. When it’d happened, the two of you hadn’t gone on a date yet, but you were a self-proclaimed couple.

Through your peripheral vision, you saw tufts of green hair. You sighed deeply and sped up your pace, not having practiced the lines you prepared nearly enough times to yourself. 

You had to push through the crowd a bit, ignoring the occasional curse or what not. Finally making it to your ethics class, you take a seat in the corner and pray to god he doesn’t get to class in time to grab a seat next to you. 

Setting out your notebook and stationary, just that’d happened. He sat next to you and gave you an apologetic look, his eyes guilty. You sighed, determined not to let those eyes fool you. Again.

“I’m sorry,” he started. The late bell rang. “But let me explain, I kno—”

“Today, as you already know, we’ll be holding a class discussion about lying. We will begin in 10 minutes, use the materials given to you throughout the past week to prepare your points.

“I just need you to listen, you don’t have to—”

“Individually, that is,” the teacher adds. Zoro nods and pretends to sift through the papers and write down points.

He passes you a note as you jog ideas down. You unfold the paper as you glare at Zoro before reading the messy handwriting.

 _Look, I know I messed up. Really bad. I shouldn’t have let her kiss me, but you know how awkward I can be with girls._

_Yeah. But you didn’t do anything against it, hell you kissed back. Don’t pull that with me. You did mess up, take responsibility,_ you write back, sliding the note back.

You saw his face scrunch up a bit from the corner of your eye.

He passes it back. _Give me one more chance, please. I might make a few mistakes again, but nothing that bad._

You shook your head and continued with the assignment. You understood him, and you realised last night, as you lay awake, unable to sleep, that he never really loved you. At first, it was like taking a bullet to the heart.

But what softened the blow was that he cared for you. He didn’t want to hurt you, so he accepted your feelings. And as much as he might’ve thought that was the better option, he should’ve just been honest.

Even worse of an idea, he tried to get you back.

____

Since that ethics class, you hadn’t talked to him, flat out ignored him for a few weeks. You went as far as to block his number and social media accounts and going the long way to classes.

Thankfully, your friends—especially Sanji, who’d invited you over for movie marathons and homemade ice cream—had helped you a lot through your immediate pain, and just a week later, you were up and running again like nothing had happened. And frankly, you were proud of yourself. 

It’d been months since then, though, and you were at least on speaking terms with Zoro. There were a few moments of awkwardness at first, but the two of you learned to coexist after the whole ordeal.

“(Y/N)-chan,” Sanji greeted. “You look great!”

You smiled at the boy. “Thanks! You too!” He was dressed as Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas, which matched your Sally costume, an unplanned coincidence. “I’ll see you later, I wanna say ‘hi’ to Nami,” you said, waving and heading further into the house.

“Nami!” you called over the music. 

The ginger turned and smiled widely when she saw you. “Hey, it’s good to finally see you at a party!”

You laughed. “Right? You look awesome!”

She wore a navy blue dress with black designs that reached around mid-thigh, which was tight around her torso but fanned out at her waist, where she wore a block belt. She had black leggings and 6-inch heel boots, with fake bow and arrows in a quiver strapped on her back.

“You too! Did you see Sanji?”

You chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Was that planned?”

“No, but it’s a sweet coincidence!”

“Here, I have some people I want you to meet!”

She introduced you to some of Luffy’s friends he invited. One had dark hair with blue tints named Trafalgar Law, who looked more than disturbed to be around a bunch of dressed up teenagers that were half way to drunk and dancing too close to each other to music much too loud and much too out of his tastes.

The other, Eustass Kid, seemed right at home, though. With flaming red hair that matched his drunken, flushed cheeks and a seemingly always present smirk, he waltzed around the house like he owned it.

After a while of partying, you found a quiet place upstairs where you rested your arms on the balcony’s railing, watching the peaceful night from above.

“(Y/N)-chan, what’re you doing up here all alone?”

You turned your head slightly. “Sanji. Just stepping out for a bit, small break.”

He hummed. “I know it’s already been a while, but how’re you feeling about the whole thing with Zoro?”

You sighed. “I mean… I’m over him, don’t get me wrong. But sometimes it just kinda makes me think… ‘what’s wrong with me?’ You know? Like, what was wrong with me that made it not work out.”

He stood by you, leaning his back against the railing. “Do you want a completely honest answer?” he asked, lighting a cigarette and looking up at the smoke drifting into the night sky.

You swallowed. “Yeah.”

“Nothing. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. If that idiotic moss-head decided he’d lose someone like you, that’s all on him,” he said before bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

You smiled and turned your head away from the boy.

He let out another puff of smoke before speaking. “You alright? Hey, look at me.”

You turned towards the boy, and he panicked for a moment. 

“(Y/N)-chan! Did I say something wrong?”

You let out a huff of laughter, tears falling from your sparkling, (E/C) eyes. You grinned up at the boy. “No, not at all… you said everything right. I… You really think so?”

He wiped the tears and eyeliner from your flushed cheeks with a handkerchief. 

“I know so. It’s… probably not the best time to say this, but I’m honestly afraid I won’t have the courage to say this later,” he starts. “(Y/N), you’re such a spectacular person. Kind, selfless, sweet. And you have the most beautiful smile and stunning eyes, and you’re brave yet gentle. Overall perfect.

“(Y/N), I love you.”

Your eyes widened and you grinned as more tears threatened to spill. “I—I think I do too. I mean, love you, not me, I mean, I do love myself, I don’t really hate myself, and—” your flustered babbling was cut off by his lips.

He pulled away, your face cupped in his hands. His deep blue eyes captured you for a moment, and you’d be glad to get lost in them any time.

You swallowed before speaking up. “I… Do you think you’d be able to really fix it completely?”

“Hm?”

“My heart… It still hurts, it still feels broken, even if I’ve gotten over Zoro,” you say, looking away.

He took a deep breath before answering. “I don’t think anyone can fully fix a broken heart. Only put the right pieces in the right places, hold it in place, and protect it the best you can from being broken again.”

You frown a little.

“But I’ll do everything I can to protect your patchwork heart. That’s a promise.”

You smile and redirect your gaze to his, wrapping your arms around him, bringing him into a hug. He returned it gladly, putting out his cigarette on the metal railing behind you and tossing it to the floor. 

He planted a kiss on the top of your head, and in his arms, you felt like nothing could get you. “I’ll protect you and your heart,” he mumbled into your hair. “Because something that beautiful deserves it.”

You smiled into his chest. “Thanks, Sanji, so much. I—” you hesitated, then with confidence, finished, “I love you, Sanji.”


End file.
